Back Again
by Mnksw
Summary: Cerita absurd dan gaje tentang AoKise. Cerita tentang kise yang masih tidak rela ditinggalkan aomine.


Alur cerita yang absurd dan gaje. Typo(s) everywhere. Ada OC author juga disini.

Back Again

Kuroko on Basket Fanfic

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Shounen ai, BoyxBoy, Boys Love

Happy Reading^^

"Ryou, cepatlah!" teriak Madoka dari depan pintu kamarku. "Iya, sabar sabar". Aku mengambil jaketku dan melihat bayanganku di cermin untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar. "Apa kau perempuan? Kau berdandan lebih lama dariku" omel Madoka. "Berisik. Aku harus selalu terlihat tampan setiap saat" jawabku asal. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat" ujarnya sambil menarikku menuju pintu luar. "Paman! Bibi! Kami berangkat" teriak Madoka. "Hati-hati dijalan" teriak ibuku dari dalam rumah.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat. Padahal kita hanya pergi ke kota" ujarku saat kami sudah berada di bus. "oh, ayolah. Ini sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak terakhir kali aku ke kota" jawabnya. "tapi nanti juga kau akan pindah ke kota" ujarku lagi. "sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui di kota" ujar madoka. "dia temanku saat aku pertama kali pindah ke amerika. Pertemanan kami sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, karena beberapa bulan setelah aku pindah kesana, dia malah pindah ke jepang" sambungnya. Dan setelah itu Madoka mulai menceritakan kehidupannya saat masih di Amerika.

Sesampainya di kota, kami pergi kesebuah toko kue untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. "Selamat datang" sambut pelayan toko itu. Madoka terlihat sangat antusias memilih kue. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah cheese cake dan beberapa macaroon. Kami kemudian keluar dari toko dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Ketika baru beberapa langkah dari toko kue tadi, kami berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin aku temui. "Kise?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut. "Hai, Aominechi" sapaku dengan terpaksa. Ya, dia adalah Aomine Daiki. Mantan rekan satu tim basket dan juga mantan kekasihku.

Aku agak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Aominechi, karena dia sedang bergandengan dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak aku kenal. Meskipun kami sudah putus, tapi jujur saja aku masih menyayangi Aominechi. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada basket. Melihatnya bergandengan dengan seorang perempuan benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Pada akhirnya, dia lebih memilih perempuan.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ryouta?" Madoka tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya dia sadar akan kejanggalan diantara kami. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Daiki, bukankah dia si model Kise Ryouta?" ujar perempuan yang bersama dengan Aominechi. Aominechi mengangguk "Ya, kau benar. Dia si model yang terkenal itu" jawabnya. Perempuan yang bersama Aominechi itu tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya dari Aominechi dan mendekatiku. "Hai, namaku Minamiko Sakura" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan berat hati aku menyambutnya. "Salam kenal" ujarku.

"Ryouta"panggil Madoka. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku tidak menyukai semua ini. "Kita harus pergi" ujarnya. "Apa kalian sedang buru-buru?" tanya perempuan tadi dengan nada centil. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Aominechi. "sepertinya mereka sedang buru-buru" ujar Aominechi.

Sakit. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Dadaku terasa sakit. Mataku mulai memanas. Tanganku ku kepalkan untuk menahan amarah. Madoka mempererat genggamannya. "Maaf, tapi kami sedang buru-buru" ujar Madoka. "Ehh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian double date dengan kami" ujar perempuan tadi. Wajah Madoka sedikit berubah. Sepertinya dia kesal. "Kita bisa melakukannya nanti" ujar Aominechi. "Maaf, karena kami sudah mengganggu kalian" ujar Aominechi lagi. "Tak apa. Andai saja kami tidak sedang buru-buru, kami pasti akan ikut dengan kalian" jawab Madoka. Kami kemudian berpamitan dengan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak banyak bicara tadi. Aku merasa kalau aku buka suara akan ada beberapa kata yang tidak seharusnya terucapkan jadi terucap. Aku takut jika perasaanku yang sebenarnya akan keluar. Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Itu terlalu memalukan. Lagi pula, aku kan sudah dicampakkan. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku berkata bahwa aku masih menyayanginya.

"Ini" Madoka tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah tisu. "Hapus airmatamu" ujarnya. "Eh?" sepertinya airmataku terjatuh tanpa aku sadari. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuatku melupakan beberapa hal. "Terima kasih" aku mengambil tisu itu dan mencoba menghapus air mataku, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena airmataku kembali mengalir di pipiku. "Berhentilah menangis" ujar Madoka. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan dia takut jika aku akan hancur dan menghilang begitu saja.

Kami beristirahat sebentar disebuah taman. Madoka membelikanku sekaleng cola. Kami meminumnya dalam diam. Aku tahu madoka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bertingkah aneh seperti ini. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" tanyanya. "Iya. Terima kasih, Madoka-chan" jawabku. Walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadaku, tapi itu bukan apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini sudah biasa.

"Aku akan menelpon temanku agar dia menjemput kita disini. Taman ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya" ujar Madoka. Dia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dari tas kecilnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Hello, Taiga. I'm in a park near your apartment, can you pick me up?" ujarnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia menutup sambungan telpon. "Dia akan menjemput kita sebentar lagi" ujar Madoka.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menceritakannya padaku atau kau akan tetap diam?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sarkatis. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menanyakannya. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menceritakan ini kepada Madoka.

"Dia, mantan rekan satu tim basket di Teiko dan dia juga. . ." aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Biarku tebak" ujar Madoka. "Dia pasti mantan pacarmu". Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?. "Aku benarkan? Tentu saja aku benar" ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Ya, dia mantan pacarku. Kami putus sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia memutuskanku" ujarku. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku dan setelah kami bertemu, dia meminta untuk putus. Aku terlalu syok hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kepalaku tiba-tiba blank. Tanpa kusadari, dia sudah tidak ada dihadapanku. Dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat" . Airmata itu kembali menetes. Madoka mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Madoka" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Madoka. Kami berdua memandang sesosok laki-laki yang memanggail Madoka tadi. Aku sangat terkejut ketika laki-laki tadi sudah berada didepanku. Laki-laki itu adalah Kagamichi. "Kise?" ujar kagamichi, terkejut. "Apa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Madoka mendekatinya dan kemudian menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dirumahmu saja" ujar Madoka. Kagamichi awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi dia kemudian hanya mengangguk. "baiklah" ujarnya .

Kagamichi kemudian membawa kami kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah kagamichi, kagamichi segera menginterogasiku sama seperti yang dilakukan madoka di taman tadi. "jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Tangisanku membuatku tidak bisa menjawabnya. "kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mantannya saat diperjalanan tadi" jawab madoka. "Aomine? Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya kagamichi lagi. "Kau kenal dengan laki-laki itu, Taiga?" tanya madoka, ada sedikit nada keterkejutan di suaranya. Kagamichi mengangguk "tentu saja aku tahu. Dia itu rivalku" jawabnya. "jadi, dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya madoka. "emm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Dia terlihat seperti seorang pria brengsek" jawab kagamichi. "dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pria brengsek" ujar madoka. "jangan menghina aominechi!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Mendengar orang yang kita sayangi dicaci maki itu benar-benar tidak enak. Madoka dan kagamichi memandangku tidak percaya. "apa kau masih menyayanginya?" tanya madoka. Aku hanya mengangguk. "sudah kuduga" ujarnya lagi.

Handphone kagamichi tiba-tiba berdering. "maaf, aku harus mengangkatnya" ujarnya. "Hallo, Tetsu? Kise? Ya, dia ada disini. Ada apa? Benarkah? Bawa dia kesini" dia kemudian menutup sambungan. "Your boyfriend?" tanya madoka. "yeah" jawab kagamichi. "oh, thats right! I bought cakes. Lets eat it" ujar madoka. "aku akan mengambil piring" kagamichi kemudian pergi kedapur. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan beberapa piring dan sendok di tangannya.

Kami mengombrol sambil memakan kue yang kami beli di toko kue tadi. Madoka dan kagamichi sepertinya sengaja mengganti topik pembicarakan dan menghindari membicarakan tentang basket. Sepertinya mereka takut keceplosan menyebut nama Aominechi kalau mereka membicarakan basket.

Ditengah pembicaraan merek tentang makanan amerika, entah apa itu namanya, bel apartemen kagamichi berbunyi. Kagamichi berjalan menuju pintu. Saat kagamichi baru saja membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "KISE!" teriak orang itu. Orang itu adalah Aominechi. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri. "Ao. .mine. .chi" ujarku terbata-bata.

"GREP". Aominechi tib-tiba memelukku. Apa ini? Kenapa?. "Aominechi?" ujarku. "Maaf. Maafkan aku" ujar Aominechi. "Maafkan aku, Ryouta" ujarnya. Mendengar Aominechi memanggil namaku membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. "Aominechi, ada apa?" tanyaku. Aominechi melepas pelukannya dan dia menatapku dengan lekat. "Ryouta, sebenarnya aku. . masih sangat menyayangimu" ujar Aominechi. Tunggu. Dia bilang apa tadi?. "Aku sangat menyesal karena telah memutuskanmu" ujarnya lagi. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Aominechi katakan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, tapi semua tekanan yang kuhadapi saat itu membuatku sangat frustasi. Teman-temanku selalu bertanya apakah aku memiliki kekasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berfikir bahwa aku ini homo. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau mereka tahu hubungan kita. Aku takut jika hubungan kita terbongkar. Aku takut jika karirmu akan hancur karena hal itu. Makanya aku memutuskanmu. Tapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hari-hariku terasa hampa tanpamu. Aku merindukan suaramu, tawamu, dan senyummu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryouta. Jadi, aku mohon. Kembalilah padaku. Aku menyayangimu". Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Airmata mulai membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku tidak percaya Aominechi berpikiran seperti itu. Ternyata dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. "Daiki. ." ujarku. Aominechi masih menatapku dengan lekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Seakan-akan dia enggan untuk melepasnya. Seakan-akan dia takut kehilanganku. "Apakah semua itu benar?" tanyaku. "Ya, itu semua benar" jawabnya. Matanya memancarkan kejujuran, tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun. "Lalu, perempuan tadi. . siapa?" tanyaku lagi. "Dia sepupuku. Dia memaksaku untuk menemanina belanja. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu salah paham" jawabnya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyayangiku?" tanyaku. Aominechi tidak menjawabku. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Aku merasa kecewa karena dia tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan kedua tangannya di pipiku. "Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya Aominechi mencium keningku lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Aomine Daiki" ujarku. Airmata kembali menghujani pipiku, tapi kali ini airmata ini adalah airmata kebahagiaan.

The end.

Gimana? Absurdkan? Gajekan?.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ff super gaje ini. Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima. Jangan lupa refiewsnya^^


End file.
